unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Take the Black House Down Again! (Part 3)
This is the Final Part of the 3-Part special of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Plot Wario goes to the 2nd, and 3rd floor to release Mario from his doom. Script Wario and Co. proceed to the 2nd floor. Then, they see a army of 50 MITS lead by Some Tiny Moron that Nobody Cares About. Tiny Moron: You may have killed the MITS in the First Floor and injured Baby Tario, but will you pass my army of 50 MITS and me? Wario: I don't care what you throw at us! Just let's get to this battle already! Then, the battle begin. Wario used Super Punch and killed 3 MITS. Waluigi picks out his Pistol and shoots a MITS at the head, and then the MITS head asploded. Suddenly, a MITS shot Homer in the arm, and Homer screamed and screamed. Wario comes to the scene and pulls out a MK 9000 and shoot the MITS in the heart, and the heart asploded. Wario; Homer, are you ok?! Homer just screams in pain until he passed out. Wario: (gets angry) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wario suddenly turns into Wario-Man, and killed the rest of the MITS, however Tiny Moron was hiding during the fight, so Wario-man didn't hit him. Then, Tiny Moron appears, and Wario-man turns back into Wario. Tiny Moron: Yaaah!!! You think you can kill me that easily! Well I have you know- Wario shot Tiny Moron and is set flying before he can finish his sentence. Wario: Come on guys. We have to blow up this house and get Mario! Wario moved up to the 3rd floor and seen the rest of the Koopa Mafia: Dry Bones, Colonel Goomba, and General Koopa. Wario: You! Let's pwn them!!! Dry Bones: Fools! You can't beat us! WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE! Bowser: Ha! If you said that you would sound stupid! Dry Bones: HEY! THAT GUY CALLED MY STUPID! GET HIM! General Koopa runned at Bowser but Bowser blowed fire out of his mouth but General Koopa hided in his shell at the right time and dodged it. Then, Wario sits on Colonel Goomba and squish him. Waluigi jumps on General Koopa, making it hide in its shell, and throwed it to a Nuclear Bomb and it destroyed Some Guys house. Next, Dry Bones was fighting Wario. They were fighting with swords, and at one point Wario is about to stab Dry Bones in the chest, but Dry Bones teleported the right time. Wario: Wha- Wait- HOW?! Dry Bones: I learned that technique when I was alive and a Evil Koopa and still led the mafia. Now, I will have my revenge for killing my UNDERLINGS! Dry Bones punched Wario in the face and his sword falls somewhere. Turns out that Wario's Sword was actually a bomb that blew out a chunk of the Black House. The ceiling falled out, revealing daylight. Dry Bones: Wh- Whoaaaa man... Wario: And I called the hospital car and bring Homer to the hospital before we go to this floor. Dry Bones: Ugh, shut up and fight! Dry Bones pulls out a gun and shoots it, but misses. Waluigi punches him to the ground. Dry Bones: NOOO!!! I thought this is between me and Wario!!! Wario: Well, DEAL WITH IT BRAH! Wario grabs Dry Bones in the feet and spin and spin and throws Dry Bones in the air (similar to the time where Mario swinged Bowser to bombs in Super Mario 64). Wario: Hurray! We stopped Dry Bones plans! ???: Not yet!!! Then, Private Luigi appears. Wario: WHA??? Private Luigi: That's right! I am the private of the mafia! Now die! Luigi pulls out a gun and shoots everywhere, but misses Wario and Co. Wario: Hah!!! You are just shooting in the air! Luigi: Damn!!! How dare Dry Bones not train me to shoot a gun at someone!!! Wario uses Super Punch at Luigi and sent him flying in the air. Wario: Now let's save Mario! And long story short, Mario was saved. And then Wario pulls out a Rocket Launcher and destroy the entire Black House. Wario and Co.: HURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAYYY!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Waluigi: Umm, are we ripping this off from another show? Wario: Meh, screw dat. We saved Mario. Mario; Thank you for saving me for no reason whatsoever! Wario: O....K... (THE END OF SEASON 2!!!) (BUT WAIT!!! I have something to tell you. Whatever happened to the Koopa Mafia? Are they really destroyed forever? Let's find out...) Dry Bones is in a pile of rubble (that same rubble from Some Guy's House that was destroyed earlier) and is struggiling to get up. Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing (his phone) and takes out the phone. Dry Bones: H...hello? ???; You... Dry Bones: Who is this? ???: I am your master...I have a suprise for you... Dry Bones: Why? ???: You see...after your plan failed again...and your 'mafia' is in bad condiction...I think I want to help you... Dry Bones: Really? How?! ???: End this call and turn around. Dry Bones ended the call and turned around. He saw his whole team alive for some reason, including Baby Tario. (The REAL End)